


My Painkiller

by 37054ljH



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And it was not pretty, Based off a real life event, Cuddles, F/M, Female Reader, Human AU, Menstruation, Nausea, One-Shot, Pain, Romance, Spain is a sweet boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH
Summary: It's that time of the month for you, and let's just say you really wish you were dead, for the pain is too much. Maybe you Spaniard boyfriend can help?





	My Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based off a real life situation that I witnessed during high school. Basically, someone had been in so much pain before their period started, so much so that they were seeing black spots, were dizzy, and were feeling extremely nauseous. And this was during a P.E. class, which did not help matters. She ended up having to be excused for over thirty minutes to sit down and take a painkiller in the locker rooms, and she had to wait for a long ten minutes for the painkiller to sink in before she was well enough to return to class.
> 
> It was pretty scary, and you really have to give women a lot of respect since they have to deal with this sort of thing every single month. *shivers*
> 
> Anyway, here you go, and enjoy!

A whimper escaped your lips as you felt another spike of pain. Bad idea on your part, because your throat began to act up, and you gagged, wishing with all your might that you wouldn't throw up. Black spots were clouding your vision as you struggled to breathe, and you preferred being unconscious than feeling this way.

You really hated this time of the month, and this was why.

To make matters worse, your boyfriend, Antonio, was going to be coming over today, now you were punching yourself in the face for scheduling the date on the day when your monthly pains would take you over.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear...

"(Y/N), chica? Are you home?" Oh God Antonio.

You knew you were going to have the answer the door whether you liked it or not, so, against your body's wishes, you got up, trying to ignore the sharp stab of pain and the dizziness as you stumbled to find the door. However, your body crashing into things was enough to alarm your boyfriend, who, using the spare key you gave him, unlocked the door and rushed inside.

He happened to come in to a sight of you collapsing to the ground.

"(Y/N)!" he cried out, rushing to catch you before you could hit your unforgiving floors. You couldn't register what was happening, as you were too busy trying to keep yourself from throwing up.

Passing out really was a good option at this point, but you opened your eyes anyway. The black spots soon faded to reveal the worried green eyes of your boyfriend, who was now holding you close to his chest.

You struggled to form words without feeling sick. "I-It's that...time of the month," you croaked, immediately feeling ill.

A wave of understanding flashed through Antonio's eyes. He then lifted you up bridal style to carry you back to your room. "Why didn't you tell me?"

You glanced at him, and he remembered the answer. "Oh."

Just then another wave of pain shot through you, and you clung to Antonio's shirt, in a vain attempt to get the pain under control, but it seemed your body had a mind of its own today. Now, you were so desperately wishing something would knock you out.

Antonio bit his lip as he carried you, trying to be as gentle as possible; He hated seeing you like this, while there was nothing he could do to help make the pain go away for good. He gently held you close to his chest, quietly humming to you as a distraction from the pain. It worked for a little bit, during the parts where the cramps would give you a breather, before coming back.

Ever since Antonio started dating you, he knew your times of the month were the definition of unpleasant. Once, when you were visiting his house one time, he came back inside only to find you passed on the living room floor, and he almost had a heart attack. They were so bad that you couldn't stand for long periods of time without collapsing.

And every time that happened, Antonio would hold you, quietly hum your favorite lullaby to you, and stroke your (h/l) hair, kissing your forehead every now and then. It would always help distract you, especially during the points where your lower regions felt like they were being squeezed. 

You, on the other hand, were very grateful for have someone like Antonio here with you during these times. Many girls always dated him for his looks, but you loved Antonio for his kind, gentle, and positive-thinking personality, and you would never understand why those girls never saw that in him. You loved him more than you did yourself, and like these times, you would always be there for him during his times of peril.

"Breathe chica, just breathe," Antonio whispered in your ear soothingly as he placed you on your bed and pulled up the covers to cover the both of you.

You attempted to, only to gag, but you tried to breathe nonetheless, just for your dear boyfriend.

"Don't think of the pain. Just focus on me." So you did.

Finally, the pain seemed to diminish, but it left you exhausted. You snuggled up to Antonio, the soothing rhythm of his heart acting as a lullaby to you.

"Ti amo, Antonio," you whispered as you found yourself losing touch with reality.

"Ti amo, (Y/N)," Antonio whispered as he snuggled with you. "Sweet dreams."

You fell asleep with the sound of Antonio's heart beating in your ear. Your boyfriend truly was, and always will be your painkiller, and you, his.


End file.
